jcafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaynie
"I loved him too much to let him go; he loved me too much to hold on. But through the will of Eywa, we found each other again." - Kaynie on reuniting with her love Makota Bray. Kaynie Tas'cullm Yel'kail is a female Na'vi who is a member of the Horse Clan of the Plains that makes their home miles West of Hell's Gate and who's life revolve mainly around the Direhorse. She was raised as an experienced hunter, and is the sister of the tribe's greatest hunter, Ya'sio. Unlike most from her village, she had a curiosity of the humans, though their lack of large settlements on the plains gave her little chance to encounter them. About a year before the arrival of Bray to Hell's Gate, a research facility was constructed near her village and she aided the human researches by bringing native flora in exchange for instruction on humans. In only five months, she had a strong understanding of the English language, though she had trouble with some of the more complex words used by the researchers. Kaynie first encountered Makota Bray when he and his team were sent to learn the fate of the research team after a week of radio silence. They were attacked by a Thanator and lost two soldiers before Kaynie arrived and helped them scare it away. Kaynie offered to take the survivors to her village, but Bray refused, not wanting to disturb her people. For reason not quite clear, Kaynie became attached to Bray, even after he explained that he wasn't truly a Na'vi. For five months, the two grew close as Kaynie taught Bray about her culture and assisted him during mission and ultimately they became mates. When the two were attacked by another Avatar posing as a member of her tribe, she was able to fend it off and escape. Unlike Bray, she was aware that Bray's Avatar hadn't been killed, so despite efforts by her family, she continued to wait for his return for the next year. About three weeks before Operation Sledgehammer was unleashed on her tribe, they were forced out of their village and resettled near a waterfall to allow construction of a new facility on the plains. Kaynie join a group of tribesmen who went to the construction site to inquire about the move, only to be caught in an attack by wild animals, resulting in the death of the entire construction staff. The Na'vi suffered casualties as well, by not in great numbers and Bray became convinced that Na'vi had wiped out the team. He led an attack on the tribe, hoping to wipe them out as revenge for the attack, buy Kaynie confronted Bray and told him of what had transpired. Bray aborted Operation Sledgehammer and turned his army on Hell's Gate. Kaynie followed Bray to the base, but had to wait outside while he confronted the administration staff about the incident. A month later, after Bray had finished his required therapy sessions, he returned to Kaynie. Bray split his time between her and the tribe and his work at the Agency for Human-Na'vi Relations. Kaynie remained loyal to him and was able to negotiate for the return of the tribe to their previous village. Unfortunately, things just got worse after that. Makota became the target of the RDA's legal team and its leader, Anthony Connray, demanded that Kaynie refuse Bray refuge in their village. Connray threatened to kill her fellow Na'vi if she didn't comply, and so she eventually lied to Bray to remove him from the village. Extremely hurt by this, she was eventually confronted by her brother and she explained what had happened. Ya'sio, who had given Bray a hard time for his previous actions, admitted that he was fond of him and what he had done to help the Na'vi. He was able to convince the tribe to try and save Bray, only to come up short upon their arrival at the AHNR facility. Familiar with the staff, Kaynie went to Damion Hallis and explained the situation to him. With some other staff, they developed a plan to free Bray from Level 9, with Kaynie and Ya'sio distracting the security staff. Initially, everything went smoothly and Bray's freedom was in sight. However, Connray arrived and nearly killed Bray, Hallis and Ya'sio, who had tried to stop the man. Kaynie was able to defeat Connray, though not killing him, and helped get Bray and the others to safety. After all charges against Bray were dropped, she apologized to bray, who forgave her with no ill-feelings. Category:Past Category:Characters